Talk:World 4/@comment-27789289-20160314112532
I'm having some problems clearing 4-5 for 2 days now (1st time tryin 4-5 as it is). I tried using Middle route with these fleets: Yamashiro (80): 2 41 cm, 1 Zuiun (601?? i think?), Type 3 Mogami (57): 20.3 (2), Zuiun, 20.3 (2), Type 3 Prinz (72) SKCX2, Seaplane, type 3. Nachi Kai Ni (66): Seaplane, 20.3 (3), 20.3 (2), Type 3 Kaga (96): Reppu, FW190, 52 Iwamatai Squad (not the +13 AA, need to get that), Murata Bomber (the +15 one) Shoukaku Kai Ni A (125): +14 bomber (i still cant rmember names..), Tenzan, BF109T, Saiun. This fleet failed misserebly 3 times, twice i got rekt by Ta class troll hit with 5 consequtive Green T cross, even after i took Saiun off, i still somehow got troll by green T cross pre-boss nodes, i cried alot. The only one time this fleet actully made it to the boss, the boss shrekt the entire fleet and even with only the boss remaining, and 3 ships that had type 3 were still (somehow) alive, they did not beat her. 2nd fleet (mid route): Mogami (57): 20.3 (2), Zuiun, 20.3 (2), Type 3 Prinz (72) SKCX2, Seaplane, type 3. Nachi Kai Ni (66): Seaplane, 20.3 (3), 20.3 (2), Type 3 Kaga (96): 2X Tenzan, 52 Iwamatai Squad (not the +13 AA, need to get that), Murata Bomber (the +15 one) Shoukaku Kai Ni A (125): +14 bomber (i still cant rmember names..), Tenzan, BF109T, Saiun. Zuikaku Kai Ni A (124): 2X bombers (normal ones, i ran outa Tenzans.), 1X +8 fighter, Type 2 Plane (the one that increases contact rate) 4 times in a row this fleet got trolled by Ta class Green T Cross with an AMAIZING amount of 4 dmg in Green T cross and 6 misses in a row on every possible ship. It was fun seeing how BADLY the airstrike did not hit. Then i tried bottom route with this fleet (one time, and it was the sole time i killed the boss so far): Mutsu (127): 41 cm +6, 41 cm, Seaplane, Type 3 Bismark Kai (81): 38 X2 (no plus), Ro plane, Type 1 AP (escort duty) Yamashiro (80): 41 X2, Zuiun (601), Type 3 Haruna Kai Ni (87): Dazzle 36, Triple 36 (+1), Seaplane, Type 3 Kongou Kai Ni (79): Dazzel 36, 41 cm, Seaplane (considered maybe putting Night Recon, didnt know and didnt risk it so didnt put it), Type 1 AP Kaga (96) Reppu, Iwamoto Squad, FW190, and the other best planes i had that i cant remmber thier names. This fleet, amaizingly survive night battle from Ri cut in that did the amaizing dmg of 3, survived CL oni that missed, and then the boss rekt 2/3 Type 3 shells i had, and Ru class was still alive (besides the boss) in Night Battle, but my Mutsu 1shot the boss and then Ru died to Haruna. This was the SOLE fleet that beat (for me) the boss, tho the repair amount was HUGE. Any tips to use other set ups other then these? (Need medals for Yamashiro/Fuso for remodel and then regularly beat this map from now on.) As a side note: i have no reliable CAV, the best CAV i have is Mogami, 2nd is Suzuya and 3rd is Mikuma, and both Mikuma and Suzuya are below 40. Most of my high lvl ships are CV's. CL's. DD's, and BB's, with a couple CA's and CLT's here and there (i have all CLT's now tho.) Sorry for the long post... really desprate.